rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Bright River Chronicles: Session 1
(7:09:45 PM) STExalted: Some would say that Twin Rivers tried to mirror Two Rivers, perhaps hoping to gain some fame from it's infamous School. Needless to say, this is untrue - for one, there is no indication Twin Rivers ever tried starting martial arts school (though a dojo or two can be found, perhaps), and for second, they focused more on the trade than enlightenment. (7:09:53 PM) STExalted: The first thing that comes to your mind is a subdued, small settlement that doesn't fit a reputation of being, well, trade town. Perhaps it because the actual city is protected by walls, and the dwelling outside is.. well, for the less well-off. Alternatively, the rumour about a bunch of the city's elites makes people wary, and you can see more guards present (7:10:01 PM) STExalted: What do you want to do? (7:26:46 PM) ***Dragon looks around. She had heard that a dozen or so of the Dragon-Blooded that journeyed near Twin Rivers had disappeared. The apparent wariness suggests that the rumors, if not true, at least have some corn of truth. With confident stride, she enters Twin Rivers. And search for the marketplace. (7:30:44 PM) STExalted: The guards doesn't seem willing to let anyone enter the city, but there's no need to - there's a market right outside the gate, and it fits the image better - people are walking around, trying to find the best deal, while vendors are shouting,hawking their wares. The atmosphere, however, is somewhat tense. CONT (7:32:50 PM) ***Spider lazily cuts through the market-place. At the moment she looks to be a young mercenary or soldier of, well, exceedingly average appearance. Though she stops at stalls on occassion, she buys nothing. Quick hands are so much more useful than money for shopping after all. Granted, she has her eyes, and ears, set on a different prize. (7:33:35 PM) STExalted: Of course, it is not enough to stop the commerce - the world goes on, after all. But what catches your eyes is a particularly swarthy man, arguing with the guards in front of the gate. His cart is full, filled with... something,. (7:33:45 PM) STExalted: What do you want to do? (7:34:08 PM) Spider: Whenever something big happens, gossip follows. Multiple dragonblooded vanish and the city closes right away? A rumor here, a look there, simple actions in a place that has to be a tinderbox and the sea of rumors is bound to alite. (7:45:02 PM) ***Dragon walks around in the marketplace. She stops to talk with the merchants and look at their wares, and at the same time trying to listen to rumors. (7:57:10 PM) STExalted: Spider: You don't know how, but it seems like everyone is in chatty mod. Somehow. The DBs are indeed lost, and looks like Lookshy sent them to look for a newly, discovered ruin, /north of the city/. This news also attract several people, but one of the more notable one is Dragon of Excellence, quite famous in local martial arts scene. Oh, and that guy over there sells artifact. Or so the rumor says: far more likely it is ingredients for one, though. (7:57:58 PM) STExalted: The one that's busy arguing with guards. (7:58:55 PM) STExalted: Nekraa: Apparently, the DBs vanished after trying to raid the ruin. It is roughly north from the settlement, and since then, no one touches it. (8:02:45 PM) ***Spider '''moves to examine. (8:04:59 PM) '''Dragon: "Ruins in the north, huh." Dragon murmurs to herself in thought. 'I think I should take a look. But I should see if I can get a description of the path there.' (8:05:35 PM) ***Dragon stops at a market stand selling bread. (8:09:26 PM) Dragon: How much for a loaf of bread? She asks the merchant. (8:12:01 PM) STExalted: Dragon: The merchant named a price that's slightly more expensive than you expect, but it wouldn't make a dent to your wallet. He also apologizes: he don't know the exact place of the ruin, (8:14:13 PM) ***Dragon thanks him anyway as she pays for the bread and asks "Would you know who I could ask for directions there?" (8:16:20 PM) STExalted: "Well, some of those guard," he waves, "might know. But they're quite tight-lipped about it." He moves closer to you, and whisper. "I heard it is near Essence leakage a couple... oh, weeks ago, maybe? You can find those at.. well, just go north from here, and look for newly-opened section of the forest," (8:17:56 PM) Dragon: "Thank you for your help." Dragon smiles at him and then walks towards the guards. (8:19:40 PM) STExalted: Spider: The merchant seems like stereotypical wanderer merchant. That is to say: wearing cheap-but-functional robe, really dusty, and seems tired. Apparently, he tried asking permission to enter, but the guard refused. (8:20:57 PM) STExalted: Spider: To your dismay, his wares aren't particularly valuable. Well, somewhat - you can see they can be used to alloy jade. (8:21:59 PM) ***Spider wanders toward him, slipping over a rock as he approaches and stumbling into the man, windmilling his arms helplessly and practically knocking the merchant over. Incidentally, Spider also helps herself to the contents of his pockets. "I'm so sorry sir, are you okay?" Spider extends an arm to help, (8:27:49 PM) ***Dragon walks with self-assured steps towards the guards. "Greetings, guards of Twin Rivers! I am Dragon of Excellence, wandering martial artist. I have heard worrying things about the ruins north of here. Might I ask about directions to this omnious place? I can't just let a danger to people be." (8:33:29 PM) STExalted: Spider: It feels like paper, and it is likely a paper - you managed to take a quick look at it - you can see Guilds logo on it. Someone order something from the Guild? Not terribly strange, perhaps. (8:35:23 PM) STExalted: Spider: The merchant looks suspiciously at your hand, before taking it. "Thanks, young man. Now, I must be off. And look," he pointed his finger to the guard. "I don't have /time/ for this, okay? If my client got angry, it would be on your /head/, I assure you!" (8:35:29 PM) STExalted: The guard just snorted. (8:36:27 PM) ***Spider much wandering away. (8:39:06 PM) STExalted: Dragon: The guard scratches his head. "Aah, yes miss. Err. Lady. Dragon? Yes, I think I've heard about you! Helping around and all," he looks around, before saying, "It's just short walk north of here, look for the dry tree - no leafs, all branches, (8:39:58 PM) STExalted: that sort of thing. Then follow the pathway." he nods. "That should do, I think. Good luck for you!" (8:44:26 PM) Dragon: "Thank you." Dragon nods at him before walking off. (8:45:35 PM) ***Dragon start walking towards the ruins. Munching on her loaf as she goes. (9:00:39 PM) ***Spider '''heads north out of the city, presumably sometime after Dragon. (9:08:15 PM) '''STExalted: The pathway to the north is littered with a small ruin from First Age, though nothing is awe-inspiring - it's mostly a brick here or there, or a statue too broken to be, well, awesome. The path end abruptly, right in front of... forest trail, it seems? A building can be seen further ahead - barely visible, perhaps. (9:08:23 PM) STExalted: Dragon: It takes some time, but you realize it seems like someone following you. Looks like there's no hostile intent, though. Spider: The martial artist seems aware of your presence, but it isn't like you're trying to be stealthy. What do you want to do? (9:15:02 PM) ***Dragon stops and calls out "You can come out." (9:19:26 PM) ***Spider steps out from behind a tree, a rather small woman in a mask that covers the top half of her face and an azure cloak. (9:19:55 PM) Spider: "Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't following you, we just happened to be going the same direction." (9:24:25 PM) Dragon: "Hoh, have you heard of the ruins and the danger they represent?" Dragon asks. (9:30:56 PM) Spider: "Naturally." (9:31:39 PM) Spider: "I mean, why go this way aside from the wonderful chance to investigate such high quality dirt." (9:34:21 PM) ***Dragon shrugs. "Will you make me company then? I am Dragon of Excellence." (9:34:44 PM) Spider: "Ah, I see." (9:34:47 PM) ***Spider taps her chin thoughtfully. (9:34:59 PM) Spider: "Why did your parents name you that anyway?" (9:36:12 PM) Dragon: "Why indeed." Dragon say with a smile. (9:38:15 PM) Dragon: "And your name?" Dragon asks. (9:39:10 PM) Spider: "Ah, well, I am known far and wide as the Itsy-Bitsy Spider. Except not that far or wide because I just thought of it now." (9:39:15 PM) ***Spider bows grandeloquently. (9:39:31 PM) Spider: "Well then Dragon of Excellence, if introductions are finished, should we be off?" (9:40:51 PM) Dragon: "It does look like they are finished indeed, Itsy-Bitsy Spider. Let's walk." Dragon agrees with amusement. (9:42:15 PM) ***Spider marches on (9:42:20 PM) STExalted: Much like the pathway before, small debris littered the trail. Spider noted several /mostly/ intact statues, however. She wonder if it is the ward that previously hid this ruin... oh well. (9:46:36 PM) STExalted: The ruin itself... actually, it is not terribly impressive. It is mostly a couple stone pillars, done in the usual first-age style, and yes, it is weather beaten. It sits on top of stone floor, which is already overgrown. Some of them looks like someone stomped on them, though. A great many someone. (9:46:44 PM) STExalted: It doesn't take genius to guess this is where those (probably) missing Dragonbloodeds go to. (9:47:44 PM) ***Spider follows the stomped path. "Well, it would seem someone was kind enough to point out the path for us." (9:48:51 PM) ***Dragon looks it over. "So it seems" (9:51:40 PM) STExalted: Suddenly, a roar can be heard, before a red, hulking figure materialize in front of Spider and Dragon. It bares it's teeth, before crouching, making it's intent clear. (9:57:39 PM) ***Spider glances at Perfect Soul then darts toward the figure even as she shouts out something horribly insulting about it's mother in old realm, dancing in she slams her fingers toward its throat with a hand that's wrea... not at all covered in sickly green essence! (10:11:11 PM) STExalted: The Bone Ape's hide proved itself too tough from Spider's artifact - at least, initially. A brief flash of green signalled /something/ happened, though, and it grunts. (10:19:31 PM) STExalted: The Blood Ape seems annoyed with Spider, though, and decided to attack her first. It readies it's claw, before swinging it to Spider. (10:20:47 PM) ***Spider slips around the attack, stumbling backward over her own cloak just out of the way of the creature's attack as she alternates begging it to stop in riverspeak and incredibly vile insults in Old Realm. (10:22:58 PM) STExalted: It proves too clumsy to attack Spider, however. And it can feel Spider's poison.... (10:32:11 PM) ***Dragon breathes out and raise her war fans as she enters the Crane Form. (10:34:40 PM) ***Spider recovers from her slip, dashes forward and slaps the blood ape repeatedly while begging it to stop attacking her in riverspeak. (The language the blood ape can't actually speak most likely) (10:36:03 PM) Spider: This effect is hampered somewhat by the eclipse mark shining through Spider's forehead. (10:42:00 PM) STExalted: Unlike the previous attack,this one hit - hard. The Ape roars - or maybe cries, but it's definitely a sound of pain, as Spider's attack penetrate his defense. (10:43:28 PM) STExalted: It eyed Spider, realizing that, despite it's condition, it might be able to turn around... (11:26:26 PM) ***Spider backsteps frantically, trying to slip around the angry ape and not get hit. Or at least she seems to be panicking. She's actually continuing to curse it out in old realm. (11:27:35 PM) ***Spider also flashes with a bright light, blinding the creature and making it a lot more obvious that she's not really mortal. (11:27:46 PM) Spider: But not dying has to take some priority, since that's just... so boring. (11:30:19 PM) STExalted: The combination of Spider's charm and it's own wound enough to make the Blood Ape miss, despite it's charm. (11:31:24 PM) ***Spider backs away at this point, since it's probably pretty much dead anyway. (11:34:54 PM) ***Lost rushes to the fight with Perfect in tow. But his haste is not so much that he does not take basic precautions. With his approach hidden, he and Perfect manage to witness the tail end of the fight, arriving just in time to see the probable defeat of his summons. But what stood out the most was the glowing cast mark on the brow of one of the two women. (11:36:49 PM) ***Lost "ENOUGH" he shouts, and dismisses the Demon back to Malfeas. HE then looks at the two women and nods at them. "I am Lost Soul and this is my friend Perfect warrior. Would you two would be so kind as to introduce yourselves? (11:40:30 PM) ***Perfect said nothing, instead calmly looking at the two intruders, taking note of the glowing caste mark of the more petite woman, his weapon ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. (11:49:31 PM) ***Spider smiles cheerfully and waves at the two. (11:49:34 PM) Spider: "Hello!" (11:50:04 PM) Spider: "Anyway, are you the people who sent a demon to attack us?" (11:50:48 PM) Lost: "Not exactly. We are the people who sent the demon to scare you away." (11:51:43 PM) Perfect: "We do not like people snooping in this area. Too dangerous." (11:55:07 PM) ***Dragon narrows her eyes. "Too dangerous? Does that mean that you know something about the missing Dragon Blooded?" (11:58:15 PM) ***Lost nods. We are the survivors of that expedition. Perfect and I are securing the area keeping the casulties from mounting up even more. But answer me this, how can you so boldly stand right next to one of the Deceiver?" he says pointing to the woman who's cast mark was still burning. (11:59:28 PM) ***Perfect delivered a curt nod at Dragon's question and glanced sharply at Lost Soul's answer. (12:00:25 AM) Perfect: "Wyld Hunt chasing a Lunar Exalted. Went to Lookshy for reinforcements because we're more knowledgeable of the region. Chased her here." (12:00:53 AM) Perfect: "Demons killed everyone except the two of us and two other Dragon-Blooded, both from Lookshy." (12:03:35 AM) ***Spider yawns. "And that explains why you had the species of demon most known for bathing in blood on a leash how?" (12:06:40 AM) Lost: "I don't know. What would be a convenient explanation for that? Besides, you tow still haven't introduced your selves. Perhaps, we could get some names before we spill our darkest secreted to one another?" I reply, the sarcasm almost literally dripping from my tongue. (12:15:27 AM) Spider: "Well, we could assume you were secretly a second circle. That would explain the dead dragonblooded..." (12:15:27 AM) Dragon_: "I am Dragon of Excellence, a wandering martial artist. I heard that several Dragon Blooded disapperead around here." She glances at Spider. "As for her, this is the first I learn that she's one of the "Anathema". But she has not done anything that requires my attention yet." (12:17:08 AM) Lost: "I..." (12:27:17 AM) ***Lost thinks about it and makes a decision. He spends a few motes and makes his cast mark burn brightly on his brow. (12:30:34 AM) Spider: "hmm hmm hmm... Now fancy that." (12:31:37 AM) Lost: "Let there be only the truth here. I and my friend were indeed part of the Expedition. However, we both had entered the ruin as mortals and we have left as Exalts. I know not who you two are but it is not safe for one of us to so blatantly declare ourselves. Thus as I invite you to my manse and as a sign of trust, I have revealed my self to the two of you." (12:31:48 AM) Lost: "What say the two of you?" (12:36:14 AM) ***Dragon spends a mote and her Caste Mark burns brightly. "It seems that destiny is strange indeed. I had not expected to find another Chosen of the Sun. Even less four of them!" Dragon says wryly. Category:Exalted Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles